


Se somos Romeu e Julieta

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, Drabble, M/M, kaiyeol - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Você vai ficar com o papel de Julieta, porque eu me recuso, entendeu? [C H A N K A I]
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Se somos Romeu e Julieta

— Ninguém te seguiu, certo? — Jongin perguntou num tom de voz moderado quando viu Chanyeol chegar. O cabelo ondulado e grandinho sobre a cabeça parecia ter sido bagunçado pelo vento daquele domingo e, _caramba_ , o deixava ainda mais bonito.

— Depois de fazer isso tantas vezes, Kim — ia dizendo conforme se aproximava, segurando o mais novo pela cintura enquanto o prendia contra a parte traseira daquele caminhão —, você ainda pensa que sou bobo?

— Talvez — o sorriso travesso do moreno foi coberto pelos lábios ansiosos de Chanyeol que, com saudade, envolvia os seus num beijo intenso. Jongin abraçava o maior pelo pescoço, gemendo baixo contra a sua boca porque, àquela altura, já tinha seu corpo tão perto que era impossível não reagir daquela forma.

Naquele ritual quase sagrado de domingo de manhã, se beijavam às escondidas até que perdessem o ar, depois ficavam juntos trocando carícias e beijos rápidos enquanto conversavam sobre a semana ou sobre qualquer outra coisa banal que gostavam. A única coisa que importava naqueles momentos era aproveitar a companhia do outro, já que só podiam fazer aquilo daquele jeito; _escondidos_.

A feira de domingo cedo tinha uma variedade absurda de barracas de todos os tipos, uma infinidade de outras famílias para destinar ódio, mas a porra do universo e suas energias ruins eram foda mesmo. A família Park, fundadores e donos da barraquinha de pastel — o mais gostoso da cidade, vale ressaltar — odiava e era cem por cento retribuída pela família Kim, os fazendeiros que saíam da toca todo final de semana para vender as verduras fresquinhas do outro lado do corredor de estandes.

Por algum motivo, começaram a acreditar que um roubava os fregueses do outro e aquela briga boba começou, separando os amigos de infância, Chanyeol e Jongin. Não podiam nem trocar olhares durante aquelas manhãs se não quisessem ouvir “o que é que você tá querendo com o Kim?”, “já te disse pra ficar longe dos Park, não disse?”, “não gosto de você com esse moleque não, acho bom você se esquecer da existência dele”, “faz o favor, meu filho, e mantenha distância dessa gente”.

Vez ou outra faziam piada da situação um com o outro, Jongin olhava no fundo dos olhos do amigo e perguntava se ele gostaria de ser _sua Julieta_.

— Porra de Julieta, Jongin? — era o que ele respondia só para fazer o moreno rir.

— Não aceito outro papel se não o Romeu, nem adianta.

— Cara... Sério, Kim. Você calado é um poeta.

Então, caíam na gargalhada e voltavam a se beijar, com a mesma vontade e saudade de antes.

Jongin ainda morava com os pais, longe de qualquer sinal de telefone ou internet, por isso os encontros eram limitados aos dias que efetivamente tinham que se encontrar — com as famílias no mesmo lugar, que inferno. Mas funcionava bem, até então. Sempre encontravam um ponto escondido em que as pessoas não circulavam e podiam aproveitar quinze ou vinte minutos de beijos e conversas murmuradas.

— Você tá especialmente gostoso hoje — Chanyeol sussurrou após separar os lábios, encarando todo o corpo do moreno enquanto suas mãos desciam lentamente até seu quadril.

— E não tô sempre? — ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, recebendo uma mordida fraca do mais velho.

— Tá, mas hoje tá um espetáculo — o sorriso moldou os lábios, fazendo Jongin sorrir também. — Se parasse ali no meio do corredor da feira, provavelmente jogariam moedas pra você. Um show desses.

O Kim riu, puxando Chanyeol pelo queixo para beijar sua boca outra vez.

— Foge comigo? — soltou, os olhos brilhando em esperança enquanto fitava os seus.

— Fodo — sorriu com o canto da boca e riu baixo quando Jongin acertou um tapa num de seus ombros. — Quero dizer, fujo. Fujo.

— Foge mesmo? — lambeu os lábios, subindo uma das mãos até a nuca do Park para fazer carinho. — Nada de final trágico com veneno para nós dois?

— _Jongin, oh Jongin, renuncia a teu nome, e em lugar deste nome, que não faz parte de ti, toma-me todo_.

Jongin sorriu e pensou que Chanyeol parecia mais sensual do que deveria quando citava Shakespeare.

De repente, a vontade de fugir se reduzia a somente uma vontade quase dolorida de foder mesmo.

Que seus pais, por favor, nem sonhassem com isso.

Amém.


End file.
